


Love Changes Everything.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted a fling. A harmless fling with a young and passionate hunk. I don't know the first thing about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Changes Everything.

**Title:** **Love Changes Everything.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke **  
Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** None. **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **5** **5** **– "This is not my life."** **  
Summary:** I wanted a fling. A harmless fling with a young and passionate hunk.I don't know the first thing about love. ********

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=392&key=PEKELEKE041751dcbb44459b51d637019d285273)**

  
  
**Love Changes Everything.**

Harry stared besottedly at the man who was still blinking dazedly at the ceiling, attempting to recover from their passionate lovemaking.  He grinned helplessly when those kiss-swollen lips sighed contentedly and pecked the tip of that long, hawkish nose before confessing his feelings for the very first time, convinced that he'd finally found the right time to speak out.   
“I'm head over heels in love with you, Severus Snape.”

The Slytherin's sudden jerk away from him was the first sign Harry had that his carefully-timed confession hadn't gone down well.  But it wasn't until the potioneer sat rigidly among the rumpled bedding and stared into space with a flinty expression that he finally realized he may have miscalculated something more crucial than timing.  
“Severus, what...?”

“Love...  You. Love. Me.  You want commitment and happily-ever-after _._   You want—I can't do this.”

Harry's heart sank when Severus accioed his clothes and started dressing himself at breakneck speed.  He curled a staying hand around a bony wrist and confronted those shuttered black eyes with wounded trepidation.  
“Of course you can do it.  You already excel at it.”

“Let me go, Potter.”

A cold chill ran down Harry's spine.  Severus hadn't pronounced his last name in that deadly-cold tone since Hogwarts, and hearing him do it now shook him so badly that he felt he couldn't breathe.  
“Are you saying you don't love me back?”

“That's neither here nor there.  Look at me, Harry! This is not my life.  I don't know the first thing about love.  I'm not—touchy-feely at all.  I wanted a fling.  A harmless fling with a young and passionate hunk.  I should have broken it off ages ago, but you're so very...caring... that I became selfish.”

“That's not what I asked.  You love me back, don't you?”  Harry demanded sharply and his hackles rose when Severus avoided his gaze.  “Answer me, damn it!”  He snarled, refusing to let the most skilled manipulator he'd ever met cheat them out of their happily-ever-after.

“Does it really matter?”

“You know it does.”

“This isn't...”

“It is.”

“I'm not...”

“You are.”

“Harry...”

“This is your life now, if you're in love, Severus.  Because love... love changes _everything_ _.”_

 


End file.
